As a package for packaging various articles such as food, medicine, medical products and miscellaneous goods, package bags provided with a zipper tape have been used, in which a pair of belt-shaped zipper tapes respectively including a male member and a female member that are mated with each other is disposed on an opening, the zipper tapes capable of being opened from the mated state and closable again.
Such package bags provided with a zipper tape are sealed at an upper part of the zipper tape. When the package bags are to be opened, a film forming a bag body is capable of being torn apart starting from notches and the like provided on both sides of the package bag.
When the package bag is to be thus opened, since the film is cut at a position adjacent to the zipper tape, it become difficult to pinch the bag body. Accordingly, a technique has been desired that allows the film of the bag body to be cut at a predetermined position.
In view of the above, several methods have been proposed.
In Patent Document 1, an opening string is disposed on a part of a zipper tape. The opening string is pulled to tear a film of the bag body.
In Patent Document 2, an open tape is provided and a film of the bag body is cut together with the open tape.
In Patent Document 3, in order to cut an open tape at a predetermined position, a cylindrical guide piece is provided on both ends of the open tape or, alternatively, the thickness of the both ends of the open tape is increased.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-276925
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2000-355336
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-10-059384